majinirfandomcom-20200213-history
The End
The End is a mysterious and malevolent force bent on subjugating and controlling everything in existance. Origin The origin of The End is mostly a mystery, though some texts claim that The End was born from an egg. Others claim it has always existed, never created. No theory is confirmed, but all can agree on the dangers it poses. History The Years Before The world had been under the silent and oppressive rule of The End for longer than anyone could remember. They harvested humans by the dozens, quickly and without any trace. The End kept themselves secret by killing any who gazed upon them. No one knew what they were, but all knew what would happen if you looked too much. During this time, 4 humans who fought against The End were trapped in The End Realm . The Year of Suffering Maximus Rose began to research The End after his father was taken. He recorded many documents on The End. The End began to hunt him down relentlessly, but having discovered their weaknesses, Maximus managed to fight them off. The Year of Discovery Maximus, cornered by forces of The End, was sent into The End Realm. There, he was attacked by The Enderdragon , leader of The End, but was saved by 4 others trapped in The End; Amadeus Weir , Dorin Loki , Fendal Jemine , and Yohen Danre . Maximus used his research to help them escape from The End Realm. The Year of The Order The Order , created by Maximus and his friends, began a war against The End. The war started with the Siege of Pileus . The Years of War The End began to assualt various settlement around Majinir . With their presence now revealed, humans joined together to fight them. The End War escalated from there, with casualties on both sides mounting astronomicly. At last, Yohen Danre discovered The White Blade , a mythical sword, and tried to destroy The End. However, Maximus realized that The End was connected to their own world; one cannot survive without the other. Maximus used the Blade to seal The End away, just as The Enderdragon emerged from The End to fight. At last, the world was free. The Years of Recovery During this peacetime, The Overseers' experiments on The End weakened The Seal . Only a little, but it allowed the influence of The End to effect the humans. Soon, the faction was indoctrinated. They began to work on releasing The Seal, convincing themselves that they were doing it to defeat The End. The Year of The Fever The Red Fever , a disease native to Desertium , was released by The Overseers to conceal their activities from The Order. The Fever ravanged all of Majinir, killing thousands. The Overseers themselves were affected, but they continued work under orders from The End. The Year of The Overseer An unexpected variable came into The End's plans; A young man named Thedrijan . Thedrijan, angered at The Order for not giving him his "rightful" place as leader, contacted Yohen, offering to help him destroy The Order. He accepted, and after The Order was destroyed, Thedrijan killed Yohen and took control of The Overseers. Mysteriously immune to the powers of The End, he freed The Overseers from their indoctrination and became the new Overseer. But the damage was already done. The seal was weakened. The Year of The End After 100 years, The Seal finally cracked. Endermen came pouring out, ready to take control of the world again. Instead of their former slow, methodical plan, they opted with the complete and utter destruction of the human race. Kingdoms fell within days, millions of live around the world were lost, and their plan has just begun. Powers and Abilities The End as a force can bend people to it's will through subtle thoughts and whispers, making the person in question think he has complete control of his actions. The Endermen themselves can teleport and can drain the souls of humans in large numbers. They are weak to fire, sunlight, and water, and can be killed with conventional weapons. Wearing a mask conceals humans from their perception. Once looked at, the Enderman will relentlessly hunt the gazer, until one of them is dead. Category:Factions Category:The End